The Wizard of LIRI
by IzzyBellTheWriter
Summary: So for my first fanfiction I decided to make a Virals/Wizard of Oz parody. So what happens when Tory Brennan is swept up and dropped off into the classic world of Oz but with Virals twist? Halarity insues. Hope you enjoy, I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 The Cyclocane

**I do not own The Wizard of Oz or Virals and all rights go to their respective owners. So this is my first chapter of a little Virals parody a came up with. So basically it's Virals mixed with The Wizard of Oz. Halarity ensues. Oh and try not to take this very seriously. It's just a fun little read. I also apologize for the longness of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Cast:

Tory as Dorothy

Cooper as Toto

Kit as The Wizard

Whitney as Glinda

Madison as The Wicked Witch of the West

Ashley as The Wicked Witch of the East

Jason as The Main Guy in The Lacrosse Guild

Ben as The Scarecrow

Shelton as The Tin-Man

Hi as The Cowardly Lion

Courtney as Flying Monkey

Karsten as The Face of the Wizard

Enjoy!

Chapter One The Cyclocane

I ran down the docks, Coop trotting by my side. A panicked expression on my face. Today was not my best day. I just seemed to be a magnet for bad luck today. First I woke up late, which resulted in me forgetting my lunch.I got teased by the Tripod, and to top it all off Kit send me a text.

Whitney would be joining us for dinner.

Wonderful.

I didn't think my day couldn't get any worse, but boy was I wrong. Little did I know that _more _bad luck would be coming my way. Thus the reason I am now sprinting down the docks. I'm getting a little ahead of myself, aren't I? Let's rewind for a second.

After I'd gotten home from my already sucky day at school, I threw down my school bag, and changed out of my school uniform into a tank top and shorts. When I walked out of my bedroom, I was greeted by a big ball of grey and brown fur. Cooper, my wolf dog, sat at my feet. His wagging tail and pink tongue always put a smile on my face, even on days like these.

"Hi, boy! Wanna go for a walk?" I asked the jumpy mutt.

He barked once and ran circles around me.

_I'll take that as a yes._

I didn't own a leash for Coop; he just followed me around anyway. After a scratch on the head, Coop and I headed outside. It was a nice evening on Morris. Overcast and windy with the smell of sea salt mixing in with the air. I took him down to the beach and let him run up and down the stretch. He barked and yipped happily. I ran out after him and bumped right smack into trouble.

Madison Dunkle to be exact.

And was she doing exactly on the beach? She was cleaning. Madison Dunkle, the Queen of the Tripod was cleaning up the beach. And she did not look happy about it. I tried to be quiet as possible and walk the other way.

I found out that day, that I wasn't so good at sneaking away.

"Hey, boat girl!" she taunted.

I turned back to face her.

_Its okay, Tor. Just be nice and it'll be over with." _

I put on a fake smile. "Hey, Madison. What brings you to Morris?"

She smiled her horribly perfect smile, "Don't get cute, boat girl. The only reason I'm here is because I'm being forced to do community service for Cotillion. And you could just imagine how _thrilled_ I was when I got landed on this pathetic strip of land."

Ouch, that hurt. I blew the comment off though.

"So where are the rest of the members?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Over behind that hill." She replied.

There was an awkward silence, I should've just left right there and then.

But I didn't. And with the luck I happened to have, disaster struck. Coop came bounding down the stretch, kicking sand behind him. Madison scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Is that your dirty mutt?" she spat.

My eyes narrowed. Okay, insult me and insult my island, but _no one_ insults the wolf dog or my Pack. And this time, one of those cards was in play.

I placed a hand on Coop's head and drilled my eyes into hers.

"He is _not_ a dirty mutt." I snarled.

Madison's eyes widened at the bite in my voice.

She knew how to bite back harder.

"Ooh, getting defensive about the mongrel. He's just a flea ridden, dirty, poor bag of dirt. Just like you and your island refugee crew."

_No. Never. You have taken it too far._

"Never, _ever_, talk about my dog or my friends like that!" I growled.

She leaned in real close.

"Bite me, boat girl!"

And I didn't.

But Coop sure did.

He must've heard her nasty insults and got enraged. He leaned in and clamped down on her hand. She screamed and held up her hand. A bit of blood dotted it.

"OH MY GOD! MY HAND! I'M INFECTED!" she screeched.

A few people peered over the edge of the hill to see what the commotion was all about.

Madison was absolutely livid.

I was terrified.

Not a good mix.

She jabbed her finger in my face. "I will get revenge on you. That dog will be _gone _by sundown. I'll make sure of that!" and she stalked off without another word.

I stood, frozen, in the sand. The threat sounded genuine. Without another rational thought, I bolted for home.

And now here I am, bounding up the sidewalk, Coop by my side. When I reached my townhouse I flung open the door and ran up to the living room. Kit was hunched over a table, reviewing notes for LIRI and Whitney was cooking what smelled like spaghetti in the kitchen. When she noticed me, her eyes widened. I looked frazzled, I didn't blame her.

"Kit!" I gasped.

He didn't look up from his notebook; he just gave a little nod.

"Kit, I ran into Madison today and Coop made her mad. She threatened to take him away. What should I do?" I babbled like a mad women.

"Um, I don't know." He mumbled.

Had he even heard me? I tried again.

"Kit!" I slapped the notebook out of his hands. "I'm serious. She sounded like she meant it." That got his attention. I took a deep breath. It was shaky but hey, it was a breath. "I'm sorry, Kit. I'm just stressed."

"What did Coop do to make Madison so mad?" Kit asked.

"He bit her." I stated shortly.

"Oh my!" Tiffany gasped form the kitchen. "Bit her? Oh, how awful!"

"What? The snotty brat deserved it."

Again, Whitney gasped. "Tory!"

"Sorry," I said quickly. I wasn't very sorry, though.

Kit ran his fingers through his hair. "Tor, I think you might need to control Coop a bit."

"Why? Cooper's perfectly tame."

He sighed again, "I know Tor. But he is, after all, a wolf dog. He could be a threat to people he doesn't know."

Coop was a subject of debate in his household. I loved him, Kit didn't mind him, but Whitney strongly detested him. She jumped at the first opportunity she had.

"You father's right, Tory. You need to control that beast. Put him on a leash; keep it inside for heaven's sake!"

My blood boiled but I kept my mouth shut.

"Tory, I think you should consider this. Now, I need to get back to work. Can you please go somewhere and try not to get into any trouble?"

I was not happy. I stormed outside and ran out to the dock. I angrily picked up a stone and skipped it into the water. What was his problem!? He wasn't usually like this. All caught up in work and crap. Did he even care about me or Coop? I skipped another stone, watching it skip three times until it sunk into the ocean. I remembered his words, _"Can you please go somewhere and try not to get into any trouble?"_

A place where there wasn't any trouble. Where you can just relax and be yourself.

Imagine that.

I think I knew place close to that. I looked out onto the Atlantic. Somewhere beyond that was the place.

_Loggerhead._

I sighed and just found myself singing about this place.

_Somewhere over the ocean. Way out there…there's an island I've heard of. A place that's pretty rare. Somewhere over the ocean, trees are green. And the dreams that you dare to dream really do agree. Someday I'll ride upon a boat and wake up where the waves are crashing near me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the green tree tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere over the ocean, Virals sail. Virals, sail over the ocean. Why then, oh why can't I? If clever little Virals sail, beyond the ocean. Why, oh why, can't I?_

I kissed Coop's head and I sat there on the dock, looking out to the sea. The happy moment was broken when I saw a fancy black car turn down the road. Inside the tinted windows I could barely make out Madison's sneering face.

_Crap!_

For the second time that day, I was sprinting up the dock, desperate to beat Madison to my house. I got there well before the black car showed up. I tried to remain calm as I entered the house, Coop trailing me. Dinner was prepared, and the table was set. I shot a quick 'hello' to Kit and ran upstairs. I washed my hands and splashed some water on my face.

It was eerily still downstairs. I took my place at the dinner table and scooted myself in. I barely took my first bite of spaghetti when we heard a loud rapping at the door. We all followed Kit downstaris. The she-devil was standing on the front porch. A lonely little dog cage was clutched in her hand.

"Hello, Mister Howard. I am here to see the wolf dog." She drew out in her sweet southern accent.

Without invitation, she scooted past Kit and strolled into the house. I looked behind me and motioned for Coop to scram. If she didn't find him, she couldn't take him. She looked around in disgust at our tiny townhouse. She placed herself on the couch and I glared daggers at her.

_She was _not_ welcome in our home._

Coop did not do a good job of "scramming"and hopped up on the couch, next to me.

"And to what do we owe the _fine_ pleasure of making you're acquaintance today, Miss Dunkle?" Whitney's voice was as sweet as cotton candy.

I looked down and Madison's hands. One of them was bandaged.

_She doesn't even need that. _I scoffed inside my head. _Coop didn't even bite her that hard!_

Madison finally started to speak when Kit came into the living room.

"That dog," she pointed at Coop. "Is a _danger_ to society!" she raged. "He nearly bit my hand off! I'm only doing Charleston a favor by removing it."

My face was red hot, "You won't take him!" I blurted out.

Calm it, Tory. Yelling won't get you anywhere.

Madison drilled her eyes onto me. "If I am correct, that is a wolf dog hybrid. He is clearly dangerous and I have the authority to remove him if he poses a threat."

I didn't know what to say. I nearly thought Madison won me over. Then Kit jumped to my rescue.

"He's not dangerous. Cooper's just a bit nervous around new people." He explained.

"Not dangerous!? Do you see the bandage on my hand!?" she exploded. "Nothing you can say or do will make me think that monster, is not a threat to society." Pause to draw an angry breath. "Now put em in the cage." Two men who drove Madison appeared and attempted to grab Coop.

I got to him first and held him to my chest. "No! You can't take my dog!" I screamed.

Coop squirmed in my arms. The men were too strong and snatched Coop out of my grip. They threw him into the cage and latched it closed.

I tried running to Coop but someone held me back. I broke from their grip and marched up to Madison. "You wicked witch! I'll get Coop back if-if I have to fight you myself!"

Then Madison cackled. Actually cackled.

"You are never getting that mutt back. What are you gonna do about it? Cry!?"

I felt tears well in my eyes. Before they totally started pouring out of me, I ran up to my room.

My Cooper was gone.

* * *

Kit felt weak. It all just hit him like a tidal wave. He had been so wrapped up in his work; he hadn't even noticed his own daughter's distress. He was angry now.

Determined.

"Y'know just because you're richer than us doesn't mean you are any better than us!" he snapped at Madison. "Tory loved that dog more than anything! And I will do anything to get him back!"

Madison smiled, "I'd like to see you try."

Her men picked up the cage and walked it outside. Kit followed. They set the cage down and walked Madison to the car. When they weren't looking, Kit unlatched the lock and hoped Coop would know what to do. He walked back into the house and dragged himself to bed.

Coop pawed at the cage. He could sense his captors talking, unaware of the wolf dog. He saw it in Kit's eyes; he knew what he wanted him to do.

_Get out. Get to mother-friend._

Coop could hear his captors turn their back. A car door opening and shutting. Coop nudged the unlocked door open and snuck out. Madison's two goons, unaware of the escaped dog, picked up the cage and placed it in the car. Coop watched from the shadows, as the car drove away. Kit had left the door slightly ajar, hoping Coop would catch on. He pushed the door and snuck up the stairs.

* * *

I heard a door open behind me.

"Go away, Kit I don't wanna talk!" I screamed into the pillows.

I didn't hear the door close.

"Go away!" I screamed again.

Something jumped on my bed and before I could react I felt a slimy tongue on my face.

"Cooper!" I half squealed.

I wrapped him in a bear hug and didn't let go.

"You came back!" I yelled gleefully.

Coop licked my face.

I smiled. I knew he'd somehow escaped.

I ran over and shut the door.

"I'm just about done with this place!" I told Coop.

He tilted his head to the left, like he couldn't understand. I continued on with my rant.

"Why can't people just leave us alone!? When did we do anything wrong? Why are people just so…so mean?"

I saw a flicker of understanding in Coop's eyes.

I looked out onto my bedroom window, to the ocean. I smiled.

"Hey Coop, maybe we can run away and live on Loggerhead." I laid back on my bed. "We could just be out there, just you and me."

My eyes grew heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

A heard a knocking sound at my window. I woke up and glared at my window. The wind rattled the windows.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered.

When I opened the window and peered out, I saw the waves of the ocean churning and crashing. The sky was dark and the waves were a deep dark blue. Wind rushed onto my face, blowing a thousand miles per hour. I knew what this was.

That was a hurricane.

"Kit!?" I screamed. "Whitney!?"

Not a sound.

Maybe I could find them.

I leaped up from my bed and ran to the door. It wouldn't move. I banged and kicked the door, willing it to open. It didn't so much as crack. Then a sudden force knocked me on my butt. Was the room…_spinning?_

Coop hopped up from my bed and started barking at the window. I quickly glanced out the window. My jaw dropped. Outside was a hybrid of swirling water and wind. It was like some kind Cyclocane. And somehow, my house had been swept up into this madness. Then images started swirling by. They were people going on with their daily activities as if nothing was wrong. People going shopping, eating dinner, and kids settling into bed.

Then the boys on Sewee passed me. I yelled to them, they just gave little waves. I must've looked dumbfounded.

Then the worst possible thing in the sky appeared, the Tripod, all riding on a broom, mocking me.

"Boat girl, boat girl!" they yelled.

I covered my ears and buried my face into the pillows until the shrieks ceased.

Then I descended. I held Coop close as I spiraled downwards.

Down, down, down I went. The room was spinning a thousand miles. I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping it would stop.

It all ended with a loud_ thunk._

I sat up in my bed, carefully checking myself for any broken bones.

None.

I took several deep breaths trying to slow my increasing heart beat. I checked my door, it was unlocked. I carefully made my way down the stairs. And when I opened the door, I was in Oz.

**Yay, so you're done with the first chapter in Tory's journey through the Virals version of Oz. More fun coming up. So rate, review, follow, favorite. All that good stuff. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cotillion Land

**Hello peeps! Here's chapter two for ya'lls. Sorry it took a while, I've been feeling a bit...uncreative. Thus the reason this chapter kind of well sucks. Sorry about that. Pretty rushed together but it could be worse. Maybe... Alrightly so we continue with Tory's adventure through the land of LIRI (Oz). This time she lands in Cotillion Land! (AKA Munchkin Land). There we meet Whitney playing the role of Glinda (that should be fun) and Madison playing the Wicked Witch of the West. Once again I do not own Virals or The Wizard of Oz and any and all rights go to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy this new installment!**

Chapter Two Cotillion Land

My jaw just about hit the floor. The land outside was a brightly colored courtyard with flowers, ice sculptures, the whole bit. It looked like the Cotillions I attend.

"Cooper," I said looking around, "I don't think we're on Morris anymore."

I then spotted the spiraling brick road and had a sudden thought.

_Am I where I think I am? _ Pause. _Am I in Oz? Like the freaking Wizard of Oz!?_

Damn.

I must be dreaming. This is impossible right? Did I eat something weird last night? I couldn't tell. I snapped my eyes shut and gave myself a hard pinch on the shoulder. Another. I cracked an eye open. Everything was still there.

_Weird, _I thought. _That trick almost always worked. _

After trying everything I could think of and having nothing work, I admitted to myself that what I was seeing in front of me was real.

I patted my thigh, motioning Coop to stay close. My eyes darted around in all directions looking for any sign of life.

No show.

The whole place seemed deserted.

I walked out of my doorway and looked around the yard. Little fountains spewed out water in one corner. A huge gazebo lay in the center by little pool filled with lily pads. It was all kind of nice.

_Wait! What am I doing? I just landed in the middle of nowhere, your family is nowhere to be seen, and you're enjoying the scenery? You are supposed to be freaking out!_

Inhale, exhale.

Ok so maybe freaking out isn't the best idea. I still was on edge about this whole situation.

The sound of wind chimes and flutes filled the air. I looked up to the sky and saw a huge glittery bubble floating down. The bubble disappeared and inside was Whitney in a huge pink designer dress. My jaw once again hit the floor. She waltzed up to me, her dress flowing behind her.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she asked.

I blinked a few times, shaking myself from the daze.

"What?"

Whitney giggled. "Oh, sweetheart, I asked you if you were a good witch or a bad witch."

"I-I'm not a witch, I'm just a girl." I stuttered.

Whitney pointed her sparkly scepter at Coop, "Well, is that a witch?"

Wow, even in Oz she was a dimbo.

"That's a dog." I deadpanned.

"Oh, wonderful! I was called here because someone has just informed me a new witch has dropped a house on wicked witch, Ashley. So the debutants want to know if you are good witch or a bad witch."

"I told you already, I'm not a witch! And what's up with the whole dropped a house on Ashley business!?"

"Well, there's the house, and here you are. And that's all that's left of the wicked witch of the East." She pointed to my townhouse. And under it, a pair of feet poked out of it.

"I killed her. I-I just killed Ashley!" my voice was hysterical, my head of spinning. "I never meant, too."

Whitney waved her wand about, "Not to worry, dear. You have freed the Debutants of Cotillion Land from the wrath of the wicked Ashley. And we are forever grateful."

"Ok, that's fantastic but how do I get home!? To Morris!"

She blinked her long eyelashes. "Why dear, wherever is that?"

I looked up at the sky I just dropped out of and sighed, "Very, very far away."

"Ah, so you come from the star of Morris have you? And what is your name, my brave heroine?"

I tore my head from the sky and looked at Whitney, "Tory Brennan and this is my wolf dog, Coop."

"I am Whitney, The Good Witch of the North."

This is too weird.

_Rustle, rustle._

"What was that?"

The good witch giggled, "Those are the Debutants of this land. Of Cotillion land. You can all come out and thank her."

Hundreds of teenagers emerged from the corners, drawing near me. I recognized all of them as students from Bolton and Cotillion.

_What if…_

I desperately looked around for the only three faces that would bring me comfort. But my pack was nowhere to be seen. I looked at the girls wearing their fancy clothes and boys in suits or sports uniforms. I felt so out of place in my tank top, shorts, and messy pony tail.

Oh well, nothing new.

"She fell right out of the sky, a _very _long way down from a star. And Morris she says is the name of the star."

For once all the Debutants looked at me in wonder as if I was Wonder Woman or something.

"She brings you good news, darlings. For when she fell out of Morris, a miracle occurred."

They turned to me with attentive waiting to hear said miracle. Ok, better start explaining.

"I don't know if I would exactly call it a miracle. More like a freak of nature. This spinning water tornado swept me up into the sky and happened to drop me off here."

"Is that really true?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Of course it is, I saw the house fall!" argued another.

"So, we should thank our brave heroine, for killing her." A girl, who was in my English class, came up to me with a bouquet of lilies and smiled, "We thank very sweetly, for doing it so neatly, you killed her so completely. And we thank you very sweetly."

Oh right, she's a poet.

I looked around from my place on the gazebo. A hundred Debutante's eyes trained on me. I was used to it, back in Charleston. Not this kind of attention though, with looks of admiration and kindness. I almost smiled.

Another teen walked up, with a green suit with tails, "As president of the Cotillion City, in the county of the land of LIRI. On behalf of everyone, we welcome you most regally and thank you for vanquishing Ashley."

"How do we know she's even dead? A house couldn't have killed a witch that easily." A voice said.

That voice belonged to Charles Dunkin, the school vice president. Charles was the kind of guy who would always rain in your parade and would always have something to say on the matter. He was such a pain in the ass on debates. Gee, thanks for stealing my thunder, Charles.

"Go get Thomas, to see…"

"If she."

"Is morally, ethically."

"Spiritually, physically."

"Positively, absolutely"

"Undeniably and reliably dead!"

Thomas Richard, a senior, was a nurse's aide back at Bolton. He returned from my house after checking the remains of Ashley, with a paper in hand. It was a death certificate. Thomas cleared his throat.

"I thoroughly examined her, and she is most defiantly dead!"

The crowd rose up in cheers, pumping their fists, hooting and hollering like it was a football game.

"Let it be known throughout the land…the wicked bitch is dead!"

Whitney shot him a dirty look.

"Um, the wicked witchis dead!"

Whitney was pleased with that, and so was everyone else. They broke out into celebration. People came up to me, shaking my hands, patting me on the back, and even giving me hugs and pecks on the cheek. They led me out to the down from the gazebo and a crowd gathered around me.

The crowd parted and three girls twirled out from the crowd and curtsied to me. They were from Bolton's dance team. These girls couldn't have weighed more than 90 pounds. The smallest stood on en point and tiptoed toward me and handed me another bouquet of flowers. Maybe the people on Bolton weren't so bad after all. Of course these weren't the real students. Just people from an alternate world, teasing me with familiar faces.

I was yanked from my deep thoughts, by another group approaching me. They were all wearing lacrosse uniforms. Jason Taylor led the way.

"Tory Brennan, we would personally like to thank you for vanquishing the wicked witch and setting us free. We are forever in your debt." He crooked a smile and handed me a rose.

Ok, I admit it, I think I blushed.

All the citizens of Cotillion Land broke off into their little group and joined the little festivities going around. I decided to stick by the gazebo with Cooper, watching everyone celebrate my house's choice of parking spot. My eyes were idly focused on the ground. I traced random patterns with my finger o the stone floor. All of this was nice and all but _how was I gonna get out of here? _ Definably not the way I came. _But how? _

A shadow passed over me. I looked up and saw Jason's smiling face above me.

"Mind if I join you?" his voice was calm and carefree as usual.

"Sure." It was nice to have a friend here, even if it wasn't really him.

Jason took a seat next to me on the gazebo steps and stretched out his arms.

"So, now that you have so bravely slain the wicked witch, what are you going to do now?"

I sighed, "Try to find my way back home I guess."

"I hear you're a long way. Is there any way I can help?"

I shook my head, smiling, "No, unless you can make a tornado that can fly me back to Morris. I doubt you can do that, though. Thanks for the offer anyway."

"Oh," his eyes wandered to the ground then they widened with realization, "I know! You can see the-

Before he could finish, a great puff of orange fire and smoke shot out from the ground. Debutants screamed and ran for cover. When I looked over, Jason was nowhere to be seen. I shot up and started to run. Before I got very far, the smoke cleared revealing a very angry witch, and I was frozen in my place. Standing in the center of the clearing smoke, was Madison. She played the role of the witch like she was born for it. She wore a form fitting black dress and sported black hair. It was all topped up with a broom and hat. And even with the green skin she still looked gorgeous. She scowled and marched right up to me.

"Who did this!?" she roared. "Who killed Ashley? Was it you!?" She pointed her broom at me like she was about ready to stab me with it.

Whitney appeared behind me, which didn't make me feel any safer, "That's Madison, the wicked witch of the west. She's the sister of Ashley and she's worse than she ever was."

Yeah I think I picked that up.

Whitney raised her voice a bit, "I'll have you know that this young girl here, Tory Brennan, vanquished your horrible sister!"

Thanks for ratting me out.

"I didn't mean to kill your sister, it was an accident!" I babbled out lamely. I knew it wasn't going to de-piss of the Queen of the Tripod.

"Well make bad things happen to people who make me mad,Miss Tory Brennan. I would watch your back if I were you!"

I shivered a bit but Whitney waltzed in front of me, brushing me by with her enormous pink dress.

"Aren't you forgetting something my dear?"

The witch's eyes widened, "The shoes…" she whispered.

She wandered over to my townhouse and examined Ashley's feet. Two pairs of fancy high heeled shoes rested on her feet. Before Madison could grab them, they coiled up and disappeared.

"They're gone! What happened to them!? I swear, Whitney, give those back to me _right now_ or-

"It's too late," she pointed her sparkly wand at my feet, "They will stay right here on Tory's precious little feet!" she declared.

I looked down and there they were, two ruby red shoes.

"Are you sure about that decision? That's a lot of power to give such a _child. _Give em to me, I'm the only one who knows how to use them."

"It's not lady-like to tell lies. No be gone, or might end up with the same tragic fate as your sister."

Madison looked up nervously. No town houses were dropping out of the sky so she relaxed.

"Fine, then." She glared at me. "As for you, my _brave little heroine."_ She mocked. "You've made a very powerful enemy in these lands. Don't go thinking you're safe even here. I'll get you my pretty and your little wolf-dog too!" Then she went up in smoke and ashes.

"She's gone, Debutants! You may come out."

"What am I going to do!?" Panic ran through me like poison. "I'm stuck here and I'm miles away from home. I've got no way to get back and to top it all off, I have a witch pissed off at me!"

Jason stepped forward, sounding slightly out of breath, "That's what I was saying before. You should go see the _wizard." _

A heavy silence swept over the crowd and they all bowed their heads in respect.

"Well, where do I find this wizard? And how is this guy going to help me?"

"He lives in the Steel and Glass City. You must also understand that the wizard is a very powerful man and he can do many things. However, I can't guarantee he'll get you back home, but he's the best chance you have, sweetie." Whitney said.

"Alright, I'll go. What do I do if Madison finds me?"

"The journey to The Steel and Glass city is a long dangerous one. The wicked witch is not the only obstacle you will face."

"I'm willing to face those challenges, I just wanna get home."

"All you have to do this follow the yellow brick road and you shall find your way." Whitney started stepping back as if to leave. For once, I almost wanted her to stay. I was so confused and still had so many questions.

"But what about the-

"Just follow the yellow brick road…" With that she turned into a bubble and up she went.

I just stood there, looking up at the traveling bubble.

"Well," I said, "That escalated quickly." A couple people behind me chuckled.

I decided right there that, as nice as it was here, I was sick of LIRI and wanted to go home. I stood up a little straighter and drew my shoulders back.

I walked over to the enormous spiral in the middle of Cotillion land and started walking along the road. Jason appeared beside me, escorting me to the border. The whole crowd of Debutants followed us down the Yellow Brick Road. When I reached the very edge of the border the rest of the crowd hung back. Jason, however, stayed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? It's going to be dangerous with Madison on your tail."

I sighed and looked out onto the landscape thinking of the journey that lay out before me.

"I have to Jason. It's my only chance of getting home, if I even have a chance at all."

He gave a halfhearted nod, his voice dropped to a whisper, "You could stay here you know, you're always welcome here."

I gave him a pained stare and shook my head, "Thank you for your offer, but I can't. My home is somewhere else, even if it is somewhere far away."

"Okay…" We stood there for a few seconds, nothing but silence came between us. Jason looked up from his shoes and looked at me. He started leaning forward and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. I didn't know what I would do if that happened. Fortunately it didn't, he just went for a quick hug. I accepted and he patted my shoulder after he broke apart.

"Good luck, Tory Brennan."

"Thank you, Jason Taylor."

Then, he slowly backed away and joined his other Debutants in the courtyard, leaving me alone with my wolf dog and thoughts.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I took a long, heavy deep breath and crossed the border. I was ready to face whatever LIRI had to throw at me.

"Bring it on."

**More will be coming so review, follow, favorite. All that good stuff. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ben the Scarecrow

**Hello lovelies! I'm back with another chapter! In his one we get to meet Ben! Yay! And yes, as you can tell by the title he is the scarecrow. For the sake of this chapter I made him talk just a bit more than usual but other than that he's in character. If you've read Code or Exposure you might get the reason why he wanted heroism as the thing he wants. Now I might know what you're thinking. Is this fanfic going to contain Toren? (that's my couple name for them. Ain't it cute!) And to that my response is: you're going to have to wait and see. Oh and I chose Metal and Glass City because well I think that's what the exterior of LIRI is in the book. But I think you knew that. I do not own Virals or the Wizard of Oz and _all_ rights go to their respective owners. And as always...enjoy! And enjoy Scarecrow Ben!**

Chapter Three Ben the Scarecrow

I outwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. After following a perfectly straight road for the last twenty minutes, I'd reached a break in the road. Go left, keep going straight, or go right? I couldn't tell, so for now I was screwed.

"What do you think Cooper?" I asked, "Which way should we go?" Coop yipped and pranced in a circle.

You're a great help, dog breath.

There was a giant cornfield right where I was standing so I walked over the plopped myself on the curb.

"Sure 'follow the yellow brick road' they said. Of course, don't tell me what to do when you reach a split! I'll figure it out on my own." I vented to nobody. "Thanks for the help Whitney…" I grumbled.

Cooper barked at the scarecrow in the cornfield. I ignored him and looked skyward and blew a piece of hair out of my eyes.

I let the wind blow in my face and all was silent. "Hey, could you get me down from here?"

I went rigid, my eyes darting around for the owner of the voice but no one was in sight.

"What? Who's there?" I called out.

"It's getting kinda uncomfortable up here." The voice said again, rather irritably.

I spun around, looking for the voice. Cooper started yipping and barking rather loudly, trying to push me near something. Again, I scanned the cornfield, trying to find the source of the voice.

I heard a low chuckle, "Up here, red head."

I looked up onto the scarecrow on the pole and almost gasped.

"Ben?" I asked disbelieving.

So that's what Coop was getting all worked up about.

"Last time I checked, yeah." And he hasn't changed at all.

"How'd you get up there?"

"No idea, but right now, I kinda wanna get down. Some help?"

_Blink. Blink. _"Oh, sure. Hold on."

He looked different. His ear tucking black hair was mostly hidden beneath a black hat. Instead of a black t-shirt, he wore a long sleeved green shirt, brown pants, and boots. Bits or straw poked out of his clothes. However, he didn't look like a scarecrow. He looked like an actual human tied up to a post. His copper colored face and hands still looked the same.

Seeing Ben put me into a bit of a shock. Although seeing Jason was nice, seeing someone from the pack brought a little more sense of familiarity and comfort.

I climbed over the fence and came up behind the pole. I tried untying the huge knot that was holding him up but with no such luck.

"It's pretty knotted up back there. I think it's stuck."

"Oh fantastic…" he whispered to himself. "Um, trying bending the nail in the back, see if that'll work." He suggested

"Alright"

I bent down the nail and he fell right off and face-planted into the ground.

"Ooh, sorry for the rough landing, buddy." I said, trying to fight laughter.

"I'm fine," he said lifting himself from the ground.

Ben, always playing the tough guy.

I climbed over the fence and took my place on the curb and he came up next to me. He stretched his limbs. It probably felt good after being up there on a pole. Cooper was very friendly with our new guest, sniffing and licking him. He was happy to see a pack member. I wish I could tell him that it wasn't really him.

"So," he said. "I haven't seen many girls with wolf dogs walking down the Yellow Brick Road. And I've seen a lot of people. Who are you?"

"I'm Tory Brennan from Morris Island. You?"

"Ben the Scarecrow from well," he pointed up, "that post."

I chuckled and he barely cracked a half smile. "What brings you to LIRI? You don't look from around here."

I told him the whole story of how I was swept up inside the Cyclocane. ("Cyclocane?" he asked. I shrugged, "That's just what I'm calling it.") I told him about landing on Ashley and how Whitney the Good Witch sent me to find the Wizard of LIRI. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to find the wizard and get back home."

Ben stayed silent but nodded.

"So, what's your story, Scarecrow?"

"I don't remember much before being put up there. All I know is that my stupid creator forgot to give me…"

"A brain?" I interjected.

"I have brains!" he snapped. "Kinda."

Oh so we're not sticking to the original. Okay.

"He forgot…" he trailed off.

I could tell he was tentative about telling me. He'd only just met me. And even if this was the real Ben, he'd keep to himself like he always did.

He absently picked at the straw sticking out of his shirt, not meeting my eyes.

"He forgot to give me heroism." I had barely heard him. That didn't seem like him, to want valor. Ben was just so quiet and closed off that you never really knew what he wanted.

"I've been kept up on that pole for so long, being bound by the ropes. I felt trapped, useless. My only real purpose is to scare people off."

It that one moment, for a split second, he looked a bit hopeless. Like he didn't know what to do.

I had an idea, "Do you wanna come with me?"

"Hm?"

"Come with me, maybe the Wizard could give you what you want."

"I don't know…I mean I'd do anything to get heroism but what good would I be to you if I don't have any along the way?"

"Whether you have heroism or not, I want you to come with me. I don't even know if this wizard will even grant my wish but I'm going there anyway. It's the only chance I have and I'm taking it. Are you?"

Ben thought about this for a moment, "Alright, I'll go."

"And you'll even come if I have a pissy witch after me?"

"Sure. I mean she's just a witch, what could she do to you?"

I figured Madison could do lots of terrible things to get in my way but I didn't tell him that.

"We should go."

We stood up and started walking again with Cooper trailing us. Then I remember our problem. Ben saw the split in the road and raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to mention, I don't exactly know how to get too LIRI from here. The Debutants just told me to follow the road." I looked over at him, wanting some suggestions.

"Well don't look at me, I know this place as well as you do."

Cooper pointed his nose to the left side and started trotting down that way.

"Apparently the dog knows where we're going." Ben remarked.

I looked at him, "To LIRI?"

He nodded, "To LIRI."

We're off to see to wizard.

* * *

Ben didn't seem to want to talk for the fifteen minutes we spent navigating our way through LIRI. I didn't mind, at least we were closing the distance between us and The Steel and Glass City. I was, on the other hand, getting a bit winded.

"Do you mind us taking a break? These shoes are killing me."

He glanced down at my high heeled ruby shoes, "You don't seem like the kind of girl who wears fancy heels."

"Trust me, I'm not. Whitney blessed me with these shoes after the Witch of the West went looking for them. Apparently they're very powerful and she wants them badly."

"Is that why she's after you?"

"One of the reasons."

He nodded again, "There's an apple orchard right there. We can rest there for a while."

"Thanks."

I called Cooper back and we sat down in the apple orchard among the tress. I started to rub my aching feet.

"Why not take them off?"

"I can't. I think Whitney put them permanently on my feet to keep them away from Madison." I explained.

"It sounds like a lot of crap to go through just to get back home." He responded.

"I'd go through it all if it meant getting back home."

"What's so great about your place anyway? You seem really set on getting back."

"What's so great about Morris? Everything. It's isolated sure, but that offers peace and quiet. And you're right on the ocean. That's all you can see for miles and miles. Sand dunes, beaches, trees. It's all there. The scenery is enough to get someone excited but what really is special about this place is…the people. 5 in particular. There's my dad, I'd only met him a while ago and sure he's clueless but he's family and I love him. And lastly there are my friends, my Pack, and they're one of the things I care about most. That's why I want to get back to much…" I trailed off.

I hadn't really talked to anyone about Morris before, letting all my feelings out about it. And talking about had really got me thinking about how much a really miss it. I can't believe I'd ever wanted to leave.

I looked over a Ben, almost forgetting that he was there. I was a bit embarrassed about babbling so much. His face remained blank and he kept silent. He almost looked like he was thinking hard about something. Grasping for a memory just out of reach.

Finally he spoke, "Sounds kinda familiar…"

My eyes widened. How could he have any memory of Morris at all? I almost asked him more about it but I decided against it. He shook off the feeling and stood up.

"We should get going. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. But first I wanna take a few apples for the road."

"Okay."

I saw a couple apples hanging on a low branch. I stood on my tiptoes and reached…_smack! _The tree grew arms and straight up slapped my hand.

"Ow! What the heck?"

"What do you think you're doing?" the tree grumbled.

"I-I just wanted apples." I stumbled on my words. Sometimes I forgot that we were in a magical world with witches, traveling bubbles, and apparently talking trees.

Ben came up behind me to see what was up.

"Little girl don't you know it's not nice to pick things off of other people?" the tree snapped.

"I'm sure you wouldn't miss two or three apples. You have plenty!" I argued.

"And I'm sure _you_ wouldn't miss two or three limbs. You've got plenty." The tree mocked.

Did a _tree_ just sass me? LIRI was getting weirder by the second.

"Look can we get some apples or what?" said Ben.

The tree seemed to consider this for a moment when its bark covered face appeared to get an idea.

"Alright, here are your apples!" And it started pelting us with apples. The other trees came alive and started doing the same.

Ben and I ran for cover until we were out of their firing range.

"At least we have apples now." I said trying to stay positive.

"And bruises…" he muttered, "Well, help yourself Tory."

I knelt down and started collecting the apples that scattered the floor. As I moved around something reflected off the sun and shone on my eye. Apples forgotten, I moved toward it, interested. I found myself crawling around in a grassy area. There was a large piece of tin sitting on the ground. I realized it was a foot. Curiously I knocked on it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My eyes traveled up the tin statute. The foot was connected to the leg.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Then a torso. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

It all led up to its face. It seemed inanimate, not moving at all. For a second I almost didn't recognize it. But when I looked closer, I recognized the face of a familiar friend.

"Shelton?"

**Well that the end of Chapter Three. I'm plowing right through Chapter Four so you should be getting it very soon. Hope you enjoyed. So review, favorite, and all that good stuff. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Shelton Man of Tin

**Before I even say ****_anything _****I just wanna thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. It really means a lot and all of you are ****_AWESOME! _****You guys liking this? I really hope so! Ok, so next chapter, Tory gains another companion, which is Shelton! He's playing the role of the tin man which I found rather fitting. We also get to see more of Madison in this one. Honestly, I love writing her scenes! Villains are fun! Also kinda an important note: I was re-reading Seizure, and found a mistake. Apparently LIRI is made of ****_steel and _****glass not metal and glass so I fixed that and will go back and fix that in earlier chapters. And yes! I think that's necessary! Ok, that's it. Enjoy chapter 4! **

Chapter Four Shelton Man of Tin

Shelton?"

He looked even more different than Ben. He was covered head to toe in a silver color. Almost like he was made of tin. He gripped a shiny axe in one hand. His glasses were also missing from his face. Again I was surprised and happy to see another friend in my presence. This was great! The only thing was...he looked frozen.

"Hey Ben!" I called, "I found something."

He walked over and studied Shelton, "It's a Tin-Man."

"He's not moving." I stated, a bit panicked.

I touched Shelton's shoulder and there was a sound of tin rubbing together. I could barely make out his lips moving.

"What's he saying?" asked Ben.

"He wants an oil can."

"How do you know that?"

"Lucky guess?" I figured.

Over on a tree stump, I noticed three little items sitting there. One was an oil can. I brought it over and held it up to his lips. I squeezed it and he moved his lips together working the oil in his mouth. They broke apart and Shelton gasped for air.

"Oh my…oh my goodness." He gasped. "Thank you, thank you." He said in between breaths.

"Get the rest of his body." Ben said.

"Oh yes, please do that. Thank you."

I oiled the rest of his body while Ben loosened his stiff arms. He let out moans and sighs when he could finally move freely.

"One more thing, my glasses and lock picks are on that stump. I would get them myself but I don't trust my legs. Could you get them?"

I ran over and picked up the two items. I handed him his lock picks and placed the thick rimmed glasses on his face.

"Ah, that's better." He stretched out his sliver arms. "My name's Shelton, the Tin Man. It's nice to meet you." He extended a hand for each of us to shake. Shelton, still polite as ever.

"I'm Tory Brennan and he's Ben the Scarecrow." Ben held up his hand as a greeting.

Cooper came over and started sniffing Shelton's feet, recognizing another friend.

"Oh and who's this." Shelton said looking at the wolf dog.

"That's my dog, Coop."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you again for freeing me from that, by the way."

"No problem." I said.

"How'd you end up like that anyway?" Ben asked.

"I'm a woodsman, you see. And about a year ago I was getting at that tree over there." He pointed to a tree with a few dents in it where his axe had struck it.

"And out of nowhere it starts raining. The stupid rain rusted me stiff and here I stood for a year until you guys came around. Oh and by the way don't mean to brag or anything but I'm also pretty sick at lock picking." He said gesturing to his extensive collection.

"Well, you're all good now. Right?"

"Good? You think I'm good? Ha! Bang right here if you wanna see if I'm good." He pointed at his chest

I hesitated.

"Go head, bang on it." He said miserably.

I knocked on it and it echoed back to me.

"Well, it has a nice echo, I'll give you that." Ben commented.

"See, that's the problem. I'm made of tin!" he wailed.

"So you don't have a heart?" I guessed.

He shook his head, "No, I have a heart. It's, uh, somewhere in there. Tin is not very strong, therefore my personality isn't strong. I run and hide from stupid situations. I'm a complete nervous wreck! All because the tins men thought tin would be the best option."

"Well he is a _tins_ man." said Ben.

"Shut up," I hissed jabbing his shoulder.

"I want to be made of something stronger…like iron. I would be like freaking Iron Man!" he declared. "I could be intimidating! Strong and tough. I would be hard to break or bend." He paused for a second. "If I only were made of iron," he paused and spread his hands out towards the sky. "Picture me there fighting my fears, tough as nails. I'd be right up there, free from chopping trees."

He started bouncing away. His leg froze up, his pointed at it. I ran over and oiled it and he stumbled out onto the Yellow Brick Road. He heard a beat playing in the distance and broke out into dance.

Ben and I stood on the sidelines watching Shelton do a bad version of the robot. He looked so happy. I could tell he really wanted this.

I suddenly got another idea. Rising up on my toes I started whispering in Ben's ear.

"How about we take him to see the Wizard? So he can see him too?" I suggested.

Ben made a face. "Really, this guy?" he gestured to Shelton's bad dancing. "Are you sure?"

"Oh, come on." I pulled out the puppy dog eyes on him.

He rolled his eyes then nodded. "Let's keep him from falling over first."

I saw Shelton was tipping over a bit, trying to regain balance. We ran over and steadied him. He stood straight then started leaning to the other side. Ben and I ran over held up the other side. He balanced himself and ran over to a woodsmen cottage, tripping and stumbling on the way. We ran out after him. He landed on a large tree stump, glasses flying off in the process. He reached down and re-perched them on his nose.

"Shelton, we're going to see the Wizard in the Steel and Glass City. I've heard he could work miracles. I'm going there to see if I could get back home. He's going to get some heroism." I gestured over my shoulder to Ben. "And we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Shelton look star struck, "That would be awesome. I can finally be Iron Man!"

"Um, I don't know if he can make you Iron Man but I'm sure he can make you stronger." Ben said.

Shelton smiled and nodded. "Eh, that works to." The two boys bumped fists.

And they were bros once more.

"Oh isn't this just _cute!"_ a voice taunted. Our heads snapped up. Madison stood on top of the cottage roof, broom in hand, glowering down at us.

Shelton shook in his place, "Who-who's that?"

I winced, "I forgot to tell you. I have the Wicked Witch of the West made at me for wearing these shoes."

"Are those the ruby slippers?"

"Yep…"

Madison spoke up again in her usual poisonous, condescending voice. "Three little heroes walking down the Yellow Brick road, seeking _favors_ from the wizard. How quaint! And my, I didn't expect to see you with these losers, Scarecrow."

Ben glared at the witch.

"I suggest you boys stay away from that _peasant."_ She pointed as long, manicured finger at me. "She's in a lot of trouble with me and it would be an absolute shame for nice boys like you two to get caught up in it."

No one backed down or said anything.

"If you do, however, intend on helping her… then I can take your body and make nice mattress out of you, you head strong bag of straw." She directed at Ben.

Her finger flew to Shelton, "I can make a nice beehive out of you, you trembling heap of tin." She stopped to laugh. "I overheard what you wanted. I must say you're all just adorable! You wanna be stronger Tin Man? I could poke you and make a dent in that armor. And _heroism_, ha! To grain fearlessness and nerve! New flash, freak! Straw can't save princesses."

Both Ben and Shelton looked about ready to kill her. A bit my lip back, keeping myself from spitting nasty insults at her.

"And lastly _you_, Tory Brennan. Let me just say right now that you are never getting home as long as I stand. I'll make sure of that. And I _will get_ those ruby slippers. Even if I have to cut your feet off and rip them off myself!"

Her eyes trained back to Ben and Shelton, "Now you see, boys, just how wicked I can be. Anyone want to stand down now?"

No one said anything, but Ben starting walking forward. Not to join the witch, but to fight her.

"Ah, a challenger I see. Here scarecrow, let's see how you do against fire." A ball of flames lit up in her hand and she sent it flying towards Ben. He tried to move but the fire was too fast. It flew into his chest, knocking him backwards and setting his shirt on fire. Madison cackled and disappeared.

Shelton and I screamed and ran over towards Ben. Shelton managed to put out the fire with his hat. We picked him up and slipped under his arms, supporting him. We carried him over to the stump and sat him down. He breathing was heavy and short but he wasn't hurt too bad, the fire hadn't managed to touch the skin.

I knelt on the ground next to him, feeling terrible.

"Look, I am so sorry I got you guys into this whole mess. I understand if you don't want to continue."

I didn't expect them to want to keep going on with me. Not after what they just saw with Madison. I accepted that fact.

Ben shook his head, when he spoke he words were quiet. He was still out of breath from the scare of almost becoming a human torch.

"No…" he gasped. "I'm going to see that we get you to that damn city…"_Gasp "…_even if it kills me."

"That's right, Tor, we'll make sure you get home." Shelton chimed in.

Ben seemed to finally catch his breath, "Sorry, but you're stuck with us."

I couldn't help but smile, "You guy are the best, seriously!"

Shelton placed his tin hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "No problem, Tory. We're here for you, girl. Without you guys I would still be rusted solid"

"And if you'd completely ignored me back there, I would still be stuck up on that pole." The scarecrow added.

"We're gonna get through this."

I was wrong about these guys. They were my friends, the real Ben and Shelton. Only they would follow me on these crazy missions. No matter form they were in, my friends would follow me to the very end.

"Well, come on. We got some heroism and iron to get!" I said, standing up.

The two boys stood up and we walked back up to the road.

"Come on, Cooper!" I called.

Shelton and I set off towards the left when Ben pulled us back, "Other way geniuses."

We laughed it off and started to travel right, towards a dark forest.

We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of LIRI.

**Alright, that's all for now. I will be back with another chapter soon hopefully. So remember to review, follow, and fav if you liked it! No seriously guys it helps a lot! Especially reviews. Kay, I think that's it...well see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 Hi Cowardly King of the Forest

**I'm baaaack! So I'm going to jump into it. We meet Tory's final companion, Hiram playing the role of the Cowardly Lion. I really hope I did him justice. I think we can all agree that we love Hiram Stoloitski. Thanks again for all reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are da domb-diggity (can't beilve I just said that). I do not own Virals or The Wizard of Oz and both belong to their respective owners. Kathy and Brendan Reichs and MGM Studios if I'm correct. Enjooooy!**

"Y'know this forest is really freaking me out. Maybe we should turn around…" Shelton said.

"Hate to break it to you, Shelton, but I think it's going to get darker before it gets lighter. But I have to agree, I don't trust this place."

"C'mon guys, we've already made it this far already." I said.

We were deep into the forest, the path twisting and turning through the foliage. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers. The green leaves completely covered the sky, blocking out any and all sunlight. Leaves scattered the forest floor, crunching underneath our feet. Wild noises growled in the dark. It's a completely different place unlike any other but still so familiar.

Loggerhead.

But as familiar as it felt, there was a part to it that seemed a little…off. It seemed to get darker the farther you traveled. I wouldn't let on that I was a little scared.

"What are you guys even scared of? It's just a forest."

Shelton shook his tin head, "I've heard some pretty freaky stories about his this place. The tales of all the creatures that hide out here." he voice dropped to a whisper, "_Ready to pounce…"_

"Like monkeys?" I offered.

"And wolf-dogs." Ben said eyeing Cooper.

"And l-lions…"Shelton quivered.

I almost laughed, "What? Don't be silly Shelton. There are no lions on Loggerhead."

But right as I said that, a deep throated lion's growl roared out somewhere in the distance.

"There are in this forest." Ben said under his breath.

"Oh my…" I whispered.

We tried to navigate ourselves away from the lion's growl.

"Don't worry. Nothing will hurt us here, as long as we stay out of the way."

"You say that like you've been here before." Shelton said.

I shrugged and the four of us continued.

We heard the lion's roar again, but closer this time. It all made us jump and I impulsively grabbed Ben's arm.

"Sorry." I said, quickly letting go.

He shook his head, not seeming to mind.

"Guys…that thing's gonna kill us." Shelton whisper-screamed. He did _not_ do scary creatures. Especially ones trying to maim him.

I could see Ben's muscles tense (assuming his muscles weren't straw) and on the other side, I could see Shelton shaking. Even I was high strung.

What had made that sound? Before I could finish my thoughts, a huge lion jumped out from the shrubbery. He roared and spit, blocking our way. We all backed away, as the lion came closer. For a second, I panicked. How did you avoid being maimed by a blood-thirsty lion?

As it got closer, we all panicked and jumped out of the way. I got Cooper and took refuge behind a tree. The two boys hadn't been so lucky. They both tripped and lay frozen on the Yellow Brick Road. The lion then stood up on two legs and eyed Ben and Shelton.

"So…" he said in a tough voice, "Which onna ya should I take on first?" I recognized the voice. I looked closer at the lion and noticed he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt. That lion was Hiram Stolowitski. _Oh boy…._

He pulled his two hands into fists, looking between the scarecrow and tin-man, wondering which one he would pounce on.

"I could take on you both! I could take you with one hand tied behind my back. Even standing on one foot. Heck, I could take on you with my eyes closed." He points at Shelton, "Oh! Think you can take me down with that axe, eh?" He turned to Ben, "Think you could sneak up on me?"

I caught a look at the boys' expressions. As usual, Shelton looked scared at the looming figure challenging him to fight. Ben just looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at the overgrown humanoid lion wearing a yellow Tommy Bahama.

"H-hey," Shelton spoke up, "Just leave us alone. We're not doing anything."

Hi laughed, "Oh, we got a scared on over here, do we? Come on, get up and fight like a man!"

His head bounced back to Ben like a Ping-Pong ball. "You look a bit tougher than your friend. Put your hands up and fight me, ya poorly stitched together coward."

Ben frowned, "Do _not_ call me that!"

"Exactly! You go teach him a lesson, Ben!" Shelton encouraged.

"Why can't you?" he replied, clearly not wanting to move.

"You've known him 5 seconds longer!" he argued.

Beside me, Cooper started barking and ran out after Hi.

"Get back, Cooper!" I hissed. It was already too late. Hi had already spotted him.

"First, I'll get this Shorty." And he went chasing after him. Coop ran back to me with Hiram hot on his tail. He made a couple grabs at him, until I grabbed his collar and led him away from Hi. When he came closer, I actually slapped Hiram Stolowitski in the face.

"No _one_ hurts my dog!" I scolded.

"Owww…" Hiram said rubbing his face. He looked up at me and started blubbering. "Why'd you hit me so hard, I wasn't gonna hurt him."

"Oh but you were thinking about it!" Ben and Shelton had got up and stood beside me, hardly believing I'd slapped a humanoid lion in the face. "You don't just go around terrorizing things smaller than you!"

"Well, you didn't have to go and hit me! I'm gonna get a bruise in the morning from that blow!" He wiped his face and turned to Ben and Shelton, "Is my nose bleeding?" They both shook their heads.

Hi continued to tremble and I looked at him with pity, "You're nothing but a coward. Aren't you supposed to be the great king of the forest?"

He shook his head, "Ah, you're right, I'm just a coward. Sometimes, I just get too big for my britches."

Shelton looked down, "You're not wearing any."

"Hey, shut it man!"

Then he turned to me, "I don't ask for much, really. All I want is to be remembered. But who am I kidding. Who's gonna remember me? Hi, The Cowardly King of the Forest!"

My eyes softened a bit for him. He had hopes and dreams just like we all did.

"I've been losing sleep over it!"

"Why don't you try counting sheep?" Shelton suggested.

Hi almost laughed, "Name me a case where that had ever worked!"

Shelton shrugged, "True."

Hiram let out long, heavy sigh. I turned to the boys and asked the question with my eyes. Shelton took a look at the lion and nodded his head. Ben seemed, again, reluctant but finally nodded his head. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up, "Uh, hey you said your name was Hi, right?"

He nodded.

I introduced Ben, Shelton, and myself to him and told him all about our journey, "And we want to ask you if you wanted to come along? You could go see the wizard with us and maybe he could help you."

Hi smiled, "Seriously?"

"Seriously." We said in unison.

"What are we doing here, then? This forest is damn creepy!" And just like that we were off again. I looked around at all the faces. Ben, Shelton, Cooper, and Hi. Our pack was whole.

"Man, this is awesome. My whole life, I wanted to be something worth remembering." He through his hands up with a dramatic flair, "Hiram Stolowitski, the Great King of the Forest!"

"If the wizard does do what we think he'll do, then we all have a chance of getting what we want."

"Heroism."

"Strength."

"My home."

"Da ladies…"

We all laughed, just like old times.

"The Steel and Glass City is right up ahead." Hi said.

"To LIRI?"

"To LIRI!"

* * *

"Oh, it seems as though they've gained another companion. The Cowardly Lion, eh?" Madison gazed intently into her crystal ball. "They just won't listen will they? They'll just keep going along, damn near oblivious to the danger.

Courtney, one of her cloned flying monkeys, stared into the ball. Madison rubbed her green hands together.

"I think it's time to get rid of our little band of heroes. How does that souns my little pet?"

Courtney nodded madly.

"Oh but what would be worthy of our stubborn opponents?" the witch pondered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted a cup of red power and smiled. "Perhaps something with a little _kick._" She sprinkled the power onto the crystal. "Something they'll never see coming."

She flicked the last bit of powder onto it and smiled wider. "And now they'll sleep…yes…sleep for eternity never getting a chance to reach their precious dreams." She cackled again, the shrill laugh echoing off the walls of the room. She leaned in close to the crystal ball, "Nighty night, Tory Brennan."

**Oh where shall this story head next!? (well I assume you know if you have seen this movie). I hope you enjoyed that chapter and will be back with Chapter Six soon! You guys are so sweet in your reviews and I shall get you that chapter as soon as I can. Ya'll seem to like this. Okay then. Byyye!**


End file.
